Instant messaging (IM) and collaboration applications provide real-time text communication, often called “posts” or “chats”, between two or more participants, thereby supporting a “digital conversation” between the participants over a communications network, such as, for example, the Internet. Such applications often support the use of “emojis”, i.e., digital images or icons that represent an emotion or state of a conversation participant, which may be selected from a menu and/or translated from a textual input.